1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wire bending apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved steel line closed loop forming tool wherein the same is arranged for the ease of loop forming of a wire member relative to the use in stainless-wire type fishing line components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire bending structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,189 to Guzda sets forth a wire cutting and bending tool arranged to effect the initial bending and then severing of wire to form a loop configuration.
Wire bending tools are further exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,183 and 3,612,114.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tool structure to provide for the forming of fishing tackle loops to provide for initial bending and winding of the line about the loop to provide for a fixed loop structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.